Left 4 Dead 2
Left 4 Dead 2, the sequel to Left 4 Dead, was announced by Valve Corporation at Microsoft's E3 '09 press conference on June 1st.June 1, 2009 - By the time you read this, Valve will have announced the existence of Left 4 Dead 2 at Microsoft's E3 press conference, http://xbox360.ign.com/articles/988/988416p1.html According to Valve, the Infection has spread to the southern United States, where the sequel picks up.Left 4 Dead 2 is set in the American South, http://xbox360.ign.com/articles/988/988416p1.html It will feature new Infected, new weapons (including melee weapons entirely new melee weapons, http://xbox360.ign.com/articles/988/988416p1.html), new items, five new campaigns which are said to connect unlike the original's''there's going to be more of a narrative thread that connects the campaigns this time around, as opposed to just the seemingly random campaigns of the first game., http://xbox360.ign.com/articles/988/988416p1.html, new Survivors, and one new gametype which has not yet been revealed.''There is one new gameplay mode that is not being revealed at this time., http://xbox360.ign.com/articles/988/988416p1.html Its set release date is said to be November 17th, 2009—a day before Left 4 Dead's one year anniversary.Now it might seem unusual for Valve to be rolling out a sequel to Left 4 Dead so quickly; after all, the original game shipped on November 18. The sequel is due out on November 17, almost one full year later., http://xbox360.ign.com/articles/988/988416p1.html There are four new Survivors in Left 4 Dead 2; Nick, Ellis, Rochelle, and Coach.So there's Nick, the guy in a flashy suit; Ellis, the mechanic; Rochelle, the girl; and Coach, the big guy., http://xbox360.ign.com/articles/988/988416p2.html Another feature which has been announced is new powers to the Director. Instead of just switching up where items and enemies spawn according to how players are doing, it can now completely rearrange the map's layout''The director will also have spatial control over parts of some levels. Yes, it can and will change the layout of the map to challenge you., http://xbox360.ign.com/articles/988/988416p1.html, turning places that would be simple into mazes with dead ends. .]] One of the aforementioned new Special Infected include something called The Charger''There are going to be at least several new special zombies, though Valve is only talking about one for now: the Charger., http://xbox360.ign.com/articles/988/988416p2.html. There are also Infected who were wearing hazmat suits when they were infected. Though they aren't shown to have any special abilities, they are immune to fire and incendiary weapons, giving them a definitive edge over other Common Infected who seem to be especially flammable. Of course, now that the antagonists are upping the ante, players get new weapons. Among the new ones shown are a silenced submachine gun (though it has no real effect on gameplay)we played with a silenced submachine gun (the silencer has no gameplay affect; it just looks and sounds cool), http://xbox360.ign.com/articles/988/988416p2.html, a more accurate version of the assault rifle,a new assault rifle that we really liked because it felt tighter and more accurate than the existing one, http://xbox360.ign.com/articles/988/988416p2.html and a scoped assault rifle.a new scoped assault rifle that acts like a semiautomatic sniper rifle'', http://xbox360.ign.com/articles/988/988416p2.html There will also be melee weapons, including axes, frying pans, chainsaws, a baseball bat, and a crowbar.We played with an axe and a frying pan, but there's going to be a chainsaw and a baseball bat as well., http://xbox360.ign.com/articles/988/988416p2.html These will apparently have a one-hit kill on most Special Infected, but not the Tank or Witch, making them viable alternatives to firearms when trying to conserve ammo. Also mentioned are new items which can give players certain boosts and heavy advantages, such as incendiary bullets which set their target on fire.Finally, there are going to be special items that can give you a temporary boost; in our case we got incendiary rounds that sets zombies aflame when you hit them., http://xbox360.ign.com/articles/988/988416p2.html Unfortunately, once these special items are picked up, they must be used at that time; they cannot be saved for later use. There are five new campaigns in Left 4 Dead 2, and all of which are said to connect to one another in a story. They all take place in the southern United States, evidently starting around Savannah, Georgia and eventually moving up to New Orleans, Louisana.The story starts in Savannah and works its way to New Orleans., http://xbox360.ign.com/articles/988/988416p1.html According to Valve employee Chet Faliszek, the Savannah area hasn't yet been hit by the Infection.The Savannah campaign is intriguing because all Chet would say is that it's a city where the zombie infection hasn't hit yet., http://xbox360.ign.com/articles/988/988416p1.html The game will feature both day and night throughout the campaigns''The first thing that surprised us about The Parish is that it takes place in full daylight., http://xbox360.ign.com/articles/988/988416p1.html, possibly meaning that the Survivors' travels to the eventual rescue vehicle take even longer than before. This change of setting will also affect the way certain Infected behave.''It also affects the gameplay, as zombies can behave differently during the day., http://xbox360.ign.com/articles/988/988416p1.html One big example is the Witch. In Left 4 Dead, it is always seen crying, although in the original it is always night throughout the campaigns. However, at night in the sequel, she still cries and sits in one place, but in the daytime, she wanders around the streets, making for a recipe for disaster if she's disturbed.However, during the day she likes to wander around like a homeless old woman and cry, and that's a big recipe for trouble., http://xbox360.ign.com/articles/988/988416p1.html It has been mentioned that Valve is considering adding the original four campaigns to Left 4 Dead 2On a similar note, Chet noted that they were discussing including the original four Left 4 Dead campaigns with Left 4 Dead 2, http://xbox360.ign.com/articles/988/988416p2.html, in order to make things easier on consumers. thumb|300px|right|''Left 4 Dead 2'' teaser trailer. The Cover The cover appears to be identical to the original Left 4 Dead cover with the only difference being that the hand is making the famous and symbolic "Peace Hand Gesture". Notes About The Trailer * Judging by the balloons and other festivities decorating the streets, it appears as though the Infection hit during a celebration of sorts, perhaps Mardi Gras, since the trailer most likely takes place in New Orleans, where Mardi Gras is a major celebration. * It seems that Valve has not changed the Survivors' personalities to a great degree; they have what resembles a caring, elderly man (Coach), a news-caster (Rochelle), a young rebellious man (Ellis), and a witty, rich con-man (Nick). * Zombies seem to be able to have missing limbs as seen in the trailer, whereas in Left 4 Dead, they die when their limbs are blown off. This could mean that the virus has begun to strengthen its victims to a degree. * It takes place in the fall as seen in a banner in the beginning * One can see what appears to be the Army bombing the infected, and that these are breaking through fenced barriers, implying Valve's statement that New Orleans had been until now relatively safe from the infection. External Links * [http://xbox360.ign.com/articles/988/988416p1.html IGN: Left 4 Dead 2 Preview] * [http://pc.ign.com/dor/objects/14352245/left-4-dead-2/videos/l4d2_gmp_alarm_052809.html IGN Video: Left 4 Dead 2 PC Games Gameplay - E3 2009: Stop the Alarm] * [http://pc.ign.com/dor/objects/14352245/left-4-dead-2/videos/l4d2_gmp_axeownage_052809.html IGN Video: Left 4 Dead 2 PC Games Gameplay - E3 2009: Axe Ownage] * [http://pc.ign.com/dor/objects/14352245/left-4-dead-2/videos/l4d2_gmp_dockstart_052809.html IGN Video: Left 4 Dead 2 PC Games Gameplay - E3 2009: Dock Start] * [http://pc.ign.com/dor/objects/14352245/left-4-dead-2/videos/l4d2_gmp_fireammo_052809.html IGN Video: Left 4 Dead 2 PC Games Gameplay - E3 2009: Fire Ammo] * [http://pc.ign.com/dor/objects/14352245/left-4-dead-2/videos/l4d2_gmp_fryingpan_052809.html IGN Video: Left 4 Dead 2 PC Games Gameplay - E3 2009: Frying Pan Domination] * [http://pc.ign.com/dor/objects/14352245/left-4-dead-2/videos/l4d2_gmp_gardenmaze_052809.html IGN Video: Left 4 Dead 2 PC Games Gameplay - E3 2009: Garden Maze] * [http://pc.ign.com/dor/objects/14352245/left-4-dead-2/videos/l4d2_gmp_kitchensmoker_052809.html IGN Video: Left 4 Dead 2 PC Games Gameplay - E3 2009: Kitchen Smoker] * [http://pc.ign.com/dor/objects/14352245/left-4-dead-2/videos/l4d2_gmp_saferoom_052809.html IGN Video: Left 4 Dead 2 PC Games Gameplay - E3 2009: Safe Room] References Category:Left 4 Dead 2